He never thought about it
by Kristyisword
Summary: George was caught off guard by Ron telling him Hermione may have feelings for him. George never really thought of her other then Ron's friend. Will something happen, I think it will? Read and Review:) Thanks kids.
1. Chapter 1:Finding out something new

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: This is Jk Rowling's characters the plot is mine happy reading!  
  
Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express for her fifth year. She had grown up quite a bit, her hair was longer her eyes were brighter and she had finally come to an understanding with men. Seeing how her best friends were two boys, and hanging around with the Weasley's which was family of eleven people two being girls. Mrs.Weasley and her daughter Ginny, which whom had become her only real girl friend.  
Hermione sat down in a compartment with Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. She began talking about a book she read that she found simply fascinating. George looked at her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, you find every book fascinating, even if was about dirt." Said George. Everyone laughed seeing as how this was true.  
  
"No that's not true; it depends on what kind of dirt it is." Hermione said jokingly.  
  
Ron and Harry were stuffing their faces full of candies Harry had just bought off of the trolley, so she didn't really want to start a conversation with them in fear she would get sprayed with food. Fred and Ginny were playing exploding snaps on the compartment floor. So she decided to talk to George.  
  
"Hey George, come have a chat with me I'm bored." Said Hermione. George then snapped out of staring out the window and came and sat by her.  
  
"What do you want to chat about?" He said.  
  
"I don't really know I'm just really bored out of my mind and you're not very busy in the first place...Unless you want to continue staring out of the window." She said, and smirked.  
  
"Well I was just thinking." He said.  
  
"What about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well this is my last year at Hogwarts, my last train ride, my last first of the term feast. It kind of chokes me up." He said and pretended to be wiping invisible tears off of his cheeks and sighing loudly.  
  
"Well we are almost there, Ginny lets get out of here and let the boys change." Said Hermione, helping Ginny off of the Compartment floor. Then, leaving and closing the compartment door behind them.  
  
Fred noticed George and Hermione talking before.  
  
"So what's up with Hermione, what did she want to talk about?" Said Fred looking mischievous.  
  
"I don't know she just said she was bored." Replied George.  
  
"I think she was just looking for excuses to talk to you." Interrupted Ron, who fell forward slightly while talking tripping over the front of his robes, as he tried to get them on.  
  
"What are you talking about Ronald?" George said looking slightly serious.  
  
"Didn't you notice, at the Burrow she was always staring at you?" Said Ron.  
  
"Are you really that thick?" Implied Harry him to, trying to get his robes on in the small compartment.  
  
"No I never noticed at all, hrmm Hermione liking me? That's a little odd I have always thought of her as Ron's friend." Said George looking confused.  
  
"I never said she liked you, I just notice she does like to stare at you at dinner, or when we were all in the common room, or at breakfast, lunch, or dinner again...in halls or-.  
  
Harry was stopped by George screaming a loud,  
"Ok I get your point."  
  
With that the door slid open and Hermione and Ginny walked in, wearing their robes now.  
  
"What point do you get George? I must be a very exciting point if you must scream you get it at the top of your voice. We heard it through the door" Ginny said looking impressed at how loud her brother talked.  
  
"No point that is any of your business my dear young sister." Said George looking embarrassed he didn't realize how loud he spoke.  
  
"You are the smoothest of smooth Georgey old boy." Said Fred with a wink.  
  
George just rolled his eyes. The train stopped and everyone stood up. George felt awkward towards Hermione now. Though he was not all that sure she liked him, how did he feel about her? He had never really thought about it, he did notice Hermione's occasional glares, or stares to say the least.  
Maybe Hermione was more then just Ron's nerdy friend, he has never really taken the time to know her. Maybe if he did he might like the result. He decided to do an experiment of sorts during dinner. He was going to see how many times Hermione shot him glances and if it were more then five he would go strike up a conversation. Now, with a plan in mind he felt a bit more cheerful jumped out of his seat and joined everyone else who was unloading. 


	2. Chapter 2: Good News!

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: This is Jk Rowling's characters the plot is mine happy reading!  
  
Well the sorting was over and the feast began. George watched Hermione as she patted a couple of new Griffindors on their backs in welcome. He watched her as she began to eat chatting with Ron and Harry. Just as George looked away Fred tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Bloody hell mate Ron was right after all." Said Fred.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked George.  
  
"I mean Miss. Granger over there is staring at you like your Santa Clause and have a bundle of presents marked Hermione under you arms." Said Fred chuckling.  
  
Sure enough George looked over and there was Hermione staring blankly at George but, then looking away suddenly and stuffing a chicken leg into her mouth. She definitely was not expecting George to look at her or notice.  
George quickly changed his stares from Hermione to his plate. With a slight smirk on his face he thought to himself.  
  
"Wow she really was staring I can not believe I never noticed."  
  
As the night wore on he saw Hermione shoot him a few more glances and not even caring what number glance she was on he tried to build up the courage to go talk to her.  
  
George stood up and walked down the table. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Scoot over Ronny Boy; I want to get a look at the new Griffy's." Said George.  
  
Ron looked surprised by George's sudden urge to push between him and Hermione just so he could look at the new members of their table. But, Ron also guessed (Upon recent discovery of the fact Hermione might like him.) he wanted to sit by her.  
  
"So" George began, looking at Hermione.  
  
"So" Said Hermione looking rather blushed.  
  
"You and Ronny over here are Prefects this year huh?" Said George trying to strike up a conversation of sorts.  
  
"Yea you and your good old brother over there better not be up to anything to frisky. I know you guys are my friends and everything but, I will have to report you if your doing anything too bad." Said Hermione slightly smirking.  
  
"Oh how good it is to have friends on the inside, it may be the dark side but, it's all the brighter when you have connections. I mean we won't be doing anything too bad." Said George winking, Hermione chuckled lightly.  
  
"Well I will not be letting you off too much George." Said Hermione, with a slight sternness in her voice.  
  
"Ah I understand, you have a job to do, we will just leave all the really bad stuff when Ron's around. You like your nose the way it is don't you dear brother." Said George giving Ron the stare down.  
  
"Yup right in the middle of my face all straight and normal, yes that is definitely the way I like it." Said Ron gulping down fear.  
  
Harry and Hermione started laughing quietly. George gave Ron a pat on the back and a brotherly wink, or a warning wink Ron couldn't tell.  
  
"So Hermione I know that classes haven't started yet." Said George looking nervous.  
"I was just wondering if you would like to get together and study sometime, I've been having a bit of a problem in umm Transfiguration since last year. I know were in different years but your just brilliant." George finished he sentence looking slightly scared, he knew in his head he was terrific at Transfiguration. Though, he had wanted to start to get to know Hermione.  
  
"Oh sure I would love to help you out George! Well get in touch with me if you are having any problems Ill try and help the best I can." Said Hermione with a feeling of happiness not only because she was going to be helping George but, a person in their seventh year would want her help with their studies. She felt more intelligent then usual.  
  
Hermione stood up before the feast was over though she wanted to get back to her dorm and double check all her school supplies for the next mourning. She didn't even know what classes she had but, that's Hermione for you. She said good night to the boys and skipped off. She was so happy she's had a crush on George for so long. Even though she found his pranks childish he was such a nice person, well when he wanted to be, or thought no one would really notice.  
She got back to her dorm and jumped on her bed. She stuffed her head into a pillow and screamed kicking her feet she was so happy. She then got up and organized her belongings real quick. Then changed in to her pajamas, sat on her bed and looked at the latest "Witchy World" fashion magazine. She ran her fingers along the lines of text looking at the new hair straightening spell, the new eye enhancing spells.  
  
She started thinking to herself well if I try it just this once to see what it looks like. She picked up her wand and looked at the magazine.  
  
"Hrmm ok umm Beutifiosa!" With that Hermione's hair was completely straightened and shiny wow it never looked that beautiful before.  
  
Before Hermione noticed she had tried almost every spell in the book she looked like she was going to Miss. Magic competition and she was really just about too got to bed. Then her roommates walked in all gasping.  
  
"Hermione is that you?!?" Said Patti while covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Yea it is I was just trying some of these spells from "Witchy World" they worked pretty well I guess." Said Hermione blushing.  
  
"Well I'll have to borrow it sometime." Said Patti.  
  
"Yea if you want I don't think ill be using to many of those spells, they make me look way far from usual. Reversio!" With that Hermione face turned just a pale as usual and her hair just as puffy as usual. She bid the girls good night and jumped into bed. This has been a really great night she thought, as she drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: So he does have thing for her...

Chapter 3  
  
The next mourning Hermione tried just the hair straightening charm and dressed in her robes. Then she started to head down to breakfast. She saw Harry, Ron, Fred, Ginny and George talking on a couch in the common room about the new DADA teacher. She stopped to chat with them. They all stopped and stared at her open mouthed.  
  
"What?" She asked surprised at the way they were looking at her.  
  
"You hair is so pretty, Hermione!" Squealed Ginny feeling it like it was silk.  
  
"Oh I just tried a hair straightening charm in this magazine", said Hermione.  
  
"Well you look really good", said George.  
  
"Thanks", Blushed Hermione as she snapped out of staring at George.  
  
"Well, we better get down to breakfast" Stated Ron breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Yea definitely I'm starved!" Added Harry patting his stomach.  
  
The all gathered their books off of the floor and tables and walked down to the great hall for breakfast. Angelina Johnson stopped by to remind the Fred, George, and Harry of first of term Quidditch Practice.  
After she finished eating Hermione grabbed her schedule and decided to go up to the library to brush up on some of her potions she didn't want to seem to dumb first day. So she said goodbye to everyone and left with in a hurry.  
  
"So what's her deal? It's not even ten minutes into breakfast she's finished eating organized her day planner and is running off to brush up for her first class. It's a bit scary." Said George who was pointing at Hermione who was bustling through students just entering the great hall for breakfast.  
  
"I don't know that's just Hermione for you. She likes to be good at studies and knowledgeable about every little thing, she even knows muggle subjects she grew up a muggle." Said Ron looking weirded out.  
  
"Yea when I was going to muggle public schools they taught Math and English and History, a real bore if you ask me but some of it was rather interesting." Said Harry looking mad remembering his days stuck 365 with the Dursley's.  
  
"Hmmm that's interesting. Oh no! I have erm transfiguration first period better go to the umm library and urm make sure I don't embarrass myself. Ta children. And then George ran out off to the library.  
  
Fred looked at Ron and Harry with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Oy! We don' 'ave Transfiguration first period, we 'ave herbology." Fred stated through a mouth full of oat meal and looking at his schedule.  
  
"Oh! Now I get it!" said Ron "  
Georgey's got a thing for Hermione, how cute. Yes now I can black male him for that Knut he owes me for his candy at Hogsmead last year!"  
  
"You remember a Knut from last year Ron? That is very very sad, and besides it wasn't George it was me." Fred said laughing.  
  
"Oh well you still owe me it!" Said Ron looking embarrassed and taking an angry bite of bacon.  
  
"In your dreams little brother. We shouldn't let George know we know though. Let's just see where this is going." Said Fred.  
  
They all agreed and finished breakfast and headed toward the library. 


	4. Chapter 4: Set a Date!

Chapter 4  
  
When they all entered the Library they saw George crouched behind a huge book, sitting at the table in the corner, looking over the rim of the pages to see Hermione. Every time Hermione even moved George made a mad dash behind the book again making sure she didn't see him gawking from a distance. Hey he didn't want to freak her out too bad.  
  
George started thinking to himself.  
  
"Oh god what am I doing? Have I really lost my touch so much that I can't even talk to a girl I like or want to like? She's sitting there, she's my friend and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I just asked her a few questions on um how to turn a rabbit into a glass of iced tea. She doesn't know we did that last year." He smirked to himself and got up to go see Hermione.  
  
The rest of the gang was sitting in a far off corner watching from a distance. Harry checked his watch.  
  
"Well they better get a move on with this first class is in fifteen minutes." Harry said in a very quiet whisper.  
  
"What's George doing?" Pointed out Ginny.  
  
George was carrying his large book and himself over to where Hermione was sitting.  
  
"It's about time." Stated Fred while pretending to read "Television's...they aren't filled with real people."  
  
"That's funny" said Fred staring at the book title  
"When dad brought home a Television for his muggle collection I really though it was filled with small people. Though, according to this book it urm uses electricity what ever they hell that is? Some wires and such that stuff dad plugged it into I'm guessing?"  
  
Harry was just about to open his mouth to explain electricity to Fred when he saw George and Hermione we laughing about something.  
  
George was so nervous when he starting talking to Hermione he found out just how bright she was. The question about the rabbit and the iced tea was out of his mouth and with out even thinking Hermione answered it. That was a year ahead of her. She was also funny and beautiful. George arranged a date with Hermione. To "study" but, George had other plans he was going to sweep her off of her feet.  
Hermione was so surprised by George's arrival not only because he was in a library because she had heard his remark about leaving for the library so early in the day before she left. She was very excited about studying with George. The date was set for tomorrow evening after classes. She was happy to help George but, she wished it were a real date.  
They continued talking for about five minutes not even noticing the group behind them staring and listening to their every word. The only time they had noticed them was when the bell rang and the few in the library got up and raced into the halls.  
  
"So George going to the library in the morning is for weirdo's?" Smirked Fred.  
  
"Oh, shut up! I'm going to tell you something but, you can't tell anyone else. I also need your help with something. Ok?" Said George in a serious but, cheerful tone.  
  
"Sure Georgy old boy. I'm your twin if you can't tell me well you can still tell other people but they won't be your twin, since I'm your only twin you could tell." Said Fred feeling smart using such clever wording.  
  
"Well I like Hermione and I invited her to study with me tomorrow evening but, I want it to be more then just studying like a date kind of thing." Said George thinking he has just given Fred the largest shock of his life.  
  
"Haha didn't have to be Dumbledore to figure that one out Georgeo. Everyone knows you like Hermione. Dah! Did you really think we just followed you to the library to catch up on some reading? We heard you're stuttering like how you do when you're nervous and we saw you staring at her from behind a giant book before you finally talked to her." Said Fred laughing at the surprised looked on George's face.  
  
"Had it really been that obvious?" George thought to himself.  
"Well anyway Fred I need your help on planning the date."  
  
"My pleasure my boy." Said Fred bowing with a smirk.  
  
Before the boys knew it they were at class and sat down.  
  
Hermione sat down in potions class. She wasn't paying her usually amount of attention, or her usual three pages of parchment covered in every single word Snape said. She was day dreaming it was relaxing on her normally filled mind. She was day dreaming about tomorrow. Though, Hermione knew it was only studying she hoped she could turn on the "charm" per say. Maybe use some of those spells in that magazine? 


	5. Chapter 5: What was he asking Harry for?

Chapter 5  
  
Note: I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and for the awesome reviews you guys rule to the max! Read my other stories if you can( Thanks a bunch slick!  
  
The rest of the day passed rather smoothly for both Hermione and George. They talked during lunch and dinner. Though, it wasn't just about studies it was joking, talks about Quidditch, favorite professors.  
George had learned so many things about Hermione he had never knew before, or even cared to know until now. Like when she was ten she jumped started her parent's car when it broke down on a long roading trip because she read and memorized the car booklet. How she prefers vanilla to chocolate, how she scrunches up her nose sometimes when she laughs. How brilliant she is beyond comprehension, how understanding and non-judging she is.  
Hermione had also noticed some things about George. He would sometimes stutter when implying anything to do with females looking as though examining his words trying hard not to say anything wrong. The way his strawberry blonde hair was beginning to grow out. How he was rather bright in fact really bright he got outstanding O.W.L's. This was a surprise to Hermione who had seen on many occasions George pick up his Potions Essays scream something vulgar and throw them in to the fire. How much he loves his family even though he threatens Ron and curses out Percy on a regular basis. Also, how much of a passion and how obsessed he is with two main things Quidditch and pulling pranks. He had and evil smirk of a power trip every time he mentions a blown up toilet seat or a cool invention Fred and him made up. It wasn't wrong in his eyes, it seemed it was the only thing that was right.  
  
"Just good clean fun Hermione, sure you have seen a first year grow an extra limb every now and again but it's nothing Madam Promfrey couldn't fix up." Hermione was visualizing George saying these words over dinner.  
  
Surprisingly enough she wasn't outraged she now saw his point of view. She even felt a bit rebellious around him which was and odd and unusual but none the less welcome change in feeling.  
  
She sat in the common room day dreaming nodding to whatever Harry and Ron were saying thinking twenty four hours from now I'm going to be "Helping" George, that's so money that rocks to the fifth power! She thought to herself, until she realized that Harry and Ron have been asking her the same question about homework for five minutes.  
Now they were just repeating it jokingly while swooshing there hands in front of her face.  
  
"Oh sorry I was just thinking about this Ancient Ruins Essay and what I should put for the next paragraph." Said Hermione looking down on what she saw was a book and not an essay.  
  
"Oh don't be thick Hermione; you finished that Ancient Ruins Essay yesterday. You were blabbering on about it for an hour. While saying Shh Ron, Harry I have to do this Ancient Ruins Essay." Said Ron doing an impression of Hermione.  
  
"How do you make a quick thinking spell?" Said Harry repeating the question he had been for the last eight minutes.  
  
Hermione told Harry helped Ron a bit, finished her own homework and went upstairs to go to sleep.  
Just before she placed a foot on the steps she looked back and saw Fred and George run over to Ron and Harry. George was talking to Harry looking like he was pleading for something. Fred was trying to sell some cockroach clusters to the first years at the table. She was wondering what George and Harry was talking about but she figured to wait and ask in the mourning she was dead tired, and she wanted to get her beauty sleep. 


End file.
